Machines of the Wasteland: Doomed World Design Templates
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: As a surprise commission for our dear friend MetalMunk, and my long in waiting return to , I've decided to make this here to start off a possible design template string for her story. I did not ask to be involved, nor did MetalMunk ask me for this, I've just decided to surprise her. R&R if you want, and Rated T for possible scary mental images.
1. Chapter 1: Rahgol

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone, nice to see you guys and girls are still here. Now for starters, I know that I've been away for a long time, mainly due to me playing Skyrim so much. Secondly, because of all the time that has passed since I last updated "All in the Family" I'm afraid I'll be leaving that as it is, not for lack of interest in finishing it, but so that I can get myself back into the swing of things with FanFiction. Now, there is a good side to this, in that I will be doing up more creatures for MetalMunk (and also for ChipmunkOfVengeance) later on, and for those familiar with the monsters from the Skyrim world, you may or may not find aspects of those new creatures similar to the ones of Skyrim. On that note, I think I owe it to you readers to give something new to you guys, namely a possible guest character for MetalMunk's new story "Doomed World" (and no I haven't asked if she's accepting OC's yet, if at all, I'm only doing this as a surprise for her), so without any further things to say, let's get cracking!

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks and all related characters belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Machines of the Wasteland: Rahgol.**

Rahgol is a machine that was built with the sole purpose of guarding the last remains of humanity without having need for food, rest, or even air. His sole purpose was to act as a sentinel for any form or threat, or if there happened to be more survivors in the wastelands of the post-apocalyptic earth. As such, due to his constant interaction with humans, he was originally built to appear as human as possible, complete with eyes that could blink, facial features, and even a "Breathing" mechanism that made him seem more alive than a normal machine should. To make all this possible, the manufacturers had to create, from scratch, a complete mechanical replica of a human brain, and after many failures, a success was made and installed into the first prototype machine.

When nothing happened, and the mechanical creature failed to respond when activated, the robot was thrown into the scrap pile to be smelted into new components. During this time, the machine awoke, and immediately acting upon the need to protect itself, rebuilt its body into a more powerful and menacing form of its self. The new form was in no way like that of a human's anymore, and instead had the appearance of a beast, the head like that of a cat's with a single glowing slit for the eye, and set of whip-like dreadlocks tipped with razor sharp blades hanging from the back of the head, and completed with a set of jaws lined with sharp metal teeth. The body is sleek and heavily armored, easily able to withstand a hit from a tank round. A row of sharp blade-like spikes goes down the spine, ending at the base of a near 5 foot long tail, this tail tipped with a blade that can be used for cutting, and can also split open to reveal a hydrogen ion cannon capable of blowing a hole through plate steel.

The legs of this mechanical monstrosity are streamlined, and formed into those of a canines back legs, with claws to grip the terrain beneath it so that it is able to reach speeds exceeding 100 miles per hour. The arms are also streamlined, though a lot bulkier than the legs, and still retained their human-like jointing. However, the forearms are now equipped with blades, these weapons extending from the elbows about 10 inches out, and the hands are equipped with razor sharp claws capable of tearing through concrete with little to no effort. These claws can be heated to the point of becoming red hot, making it possible to cut through harder materials, or even being used as a makeshift welding torch if this mechanical monster needs to patch itself up. The most noteworthy thing is that the creature still retains a breathing mechanism, enabling it to "smell" certain substances and analyse them for anything. Rahgol is also capable of speech, and although meant to speak with a generic male voice, the new creature speaks with a more beastial type of voice, still able to be understood, but more demonic and mechanized than anything.

Although meant to use deadly force if necessary, Rahgol is imprinted with a slight understanding of the Three Laws of Robotics, but has since given them up altogether in favor of a more simple view on humanity, "Humanity did this to itself, let them suffer the consequence" and as such will only help those he views are in the most dire need of it. Because of his self-modifications, Rahgol has escaped from the factory he was constructed at and now lives in the wilderness of the wasteland. His size has increased as well, though not by much, standing on his feet, he is easily 3 feet taller than a human, and when on all fours, is about the size of an adult grizzly bear. To protect his inner circuits from sandstorms, he has made a home base in what was once the Pentagon, an odd patchwork dome covering the center area so that he is protected from the elements. All in all, Rahgol is a brutish creature, though will not hesitate to act upon his original programming to protect if he deems it necessary. Rahgol is currently one of the many objectives of the new sentry chipmunks, code named "Alvin", to be destroyed, and although no longer associated with his creator's factory anymore, Rahgol already knows of this due to the command link still in his mental processor, which he blocked incoming transmissions from commanding him to surrender, but kept open on his end so he can easily hack their network system, occasionally messing around with their computers just for the fun of it.

* * *

So, how was that? Did you readers find this guy interesting? Let me know in the comment section below. Also, if MetalMunk is reading this, then I hope you decide to use this character in your story "Doomed World" which I wish you luck on friend.

Now, as you guys have been expecting, the question of the day…or post, I don't know XP

"Can anyone here remember, without having to go to Wikipedia, what exactly the Three Laws of Robotics are? And if not, what would your ideal Three Laws of Robotics be?"


	2. Chapter 2: Mutants

**Authors Note:** Hello again, just making a quick note to say that I am once again making monsters for people, and if in the time between making them I happen to just go dead for a while, then chances are I have gone to playing Skyrim or Minecraft or something, but anyway, let's get started.

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Machines of the Wasteland: Mutants.**

The following is a catalogue of creatures found to have adapted to the now toxic Earth.

**Ghouls: **These are the only bits of Humanity that have been able to survive in the harsh environment of the Wasteland, and thus have been mutated by the nuclear fallout and acid rain, giving these "husks of humanity" an appearance similar to a stereotypical zombie. They are primitive, animalistic, and deadly. Due to their constant exposure to the harsh acidic rain that falls from the skies, their blood is almost entirely acid, something these creatures take advantage of with a newly evolved ability involving what was once the human's appendix, which is now able to make the entire Ghoul explode in a rather gruesome acidic last ditch effort to kill.

Although not often, sometimes a Ghoul will retain all cognitive function, and even be able to speak. These "partial" humans usually band together in caravans, offering their help to others for money, and to show they are intelligent Ghouls, they wear a bright blue band around their right arm near the shoulder. Although able to speak, these Ghouls all have a voice that is distorted and "zombie-ish", mainly due to damage done to their vocal cords. A benefit of being a Ghoul is that food is practically no longer needed, though still eaten as a habit from humanity, and they are able to live and breathe the now radiated atmosphere of the post-apocalyptic earth.

Though not usually heard of, sometimes a Ghoul will be permitted into human Vaults, mainly to be used as a test subject for curing these mutated men and women.

**Drakes: **though named after the mythical Dragons from Fairy tales, these creatures are actually the results of the harsh environment of the Wasteland mutating a vampire bat. They can reach sizes exceeding those of a B-52 Mustang airplane, with the ability to fly higher into the atmosphere than any normal creature usually can, records indicating that they are just able to reach the brink of outer space without needing oxygen for at least 48 straight hours. This is achieved due to their blood being rich in oxygen, to the point of being volatile (flammable), and can even be exploited by Ghouls to be used as a form of natural gasoline. As an enhancement to their echolocation, Drakes are able to fire a focused blast of sound from their mouths, the results being rather explosive, like a small hydrogen bomb. Unlike their blood feeding predecessors, Drakes will eat just about anything that can't outrun them, but retain their fangs as a biological throwback.

* * *

Well how's these creatures? Tell me what you think in the box below and I'll catch you on the flipside X3.

Now, as I usually do for most of my designs, I'll be accepting ideas and suggestions for other monsters if you leave them in the box below. And now the question:

"In a post-apocalyptic world, what would your survival strategy be?"


	3. Chapter 3: Vault Machines

**Authors Note: **Hello again, and I hope I've not kept you guys waiting with for this update. My time has been occupied with looking after my niece and watching some Telly (TV for those not versed in British slang). Anyway, I'm just putting it out there now, but for those who have ideas for either more mutants or even more Cyborg animals, then let me know your ideas in a comment in the box at the bottom of the page (after you've read the chapter that is). Now, let's get to it okay then?

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Machines of the Wasteland: Vault Robots.**

The following is a catalogue of all the robotic life forms of the Vault of Humanity, all in servitude to the people in the Vault.

**Lackees: **These machines are your basic assistants in the Vault, aiding in tasks ranging from cleaning your home, to replacing fuel rods in the nuclear reactor. Being machines that deal with human beings on a daily basis, these robots are built with that in mind, having a body like that of a human being, and even have two forms, a "Male" and "Female" form, this of course just being an esthetic feature. Since the mishap of Rahgol years earlier, these Lackees are fitted with a limited mind, not to say they're stupid or without their own unique personalities, they are just incapable of true free will, though also have their own fair share of freedom.

Most recently though, much to Simon's distaste, some of the Lackees have taken to worshipping a deity, this god of theirs of course was none other than Rahgol himself. As such, these Lackees are often referred to as "Rahgolites" and can be characterised by a violet emblem on the backs of their hands. When asked, the Rahgolites will simply say "We are only doing this to seem more human, to respect their worship of a deity," and resume whatever it was doing before.

The most unique thing about these machines is their ability to reproduce, though nothing like a human, the Lackees can be seen with what looks like a child sized version of themselves. Of course the child robots have existed for a long time, and were implemented as a way to make the machines appear yet again more human. Plus this child sized robot was perfect for work in tight places (as apparently, it isn't child labour if the child isn't human).

**Spidrones: **these are small robotically mobile security cameras outfitted with four spider-like legs to climb and mount themselves just about anywhere, and also weaponized with a small tasor capable of shooting high power bolts of electricity. These robots are able to take still images, record video, and scan in ultra violet, infra-red and sonar vision. They have a bluish shell on their backs, this housing the main circuit board for the diminutive robot. These are relatively new robots, and as such they often glitch a bit, usually discharging their taser prongs at random times, and even mounting themselves to a person's arm (this action being harmless though, and if anything a bit annoying to the person affected).

**Cyber Hounds: **these are dogs that have been modified with robotic parts such as robotic legs, a balance tail, and a pair of camera lenses for eyes. They are equipped with a basic operating system, and a small portion of their original brain for cognitive functioning. These are dangerous robots, as they have a tendency to go feral really quickly and once feral have no regard for any of the Laws of Robotics. As such, most of these have been recently equipped with a small explosive charge, so in the case of a malfunction, they will simply exit the vault on their own accord while functioning properly and then simply blow up. Being part machine, they have no blood, but rather oil in its place.

* * *

There it is, now I know it isn't much, but I have a cold and my cognitive functioning is a little…off. Anyway, hope you guys out there enjoy, and send me any and all wishes to the effect of my recovery. Also let me know what you think.

New question, and careful how you answer this one:

"Have you ever had Déjà vu?"


	4. Chapter 4: Alien Creatures

**Authors Note:** Hello again, I'm back with some new creatures. Of course these aren't Mutants or Machines, or a combination. Rather these new creatures are of other worldly origin…(cue the "X-Files" theme).

**Disclaimer: **Alvin and the chipmunks belong to Ross B. and Fox Studios, and the story of "Doomed World" belongs to MetalMunk.

* * *

**Machines of the Wastland: Alien Crestures.**

As earth is no longer suitable for humans on the surface, many races of Extra Terrestrial beings have taken to using earth as a game reserve for their animals. As there is more than one species of alien being using the doomed earth for their sport, the planet of origin will be listed as well.

**Garlotonax: Planet of Origin: Zeta Reticuli.**

As a creature from the planet Zeta Reticuli, its species shares many similarities with the Grey Aliens that rule over it. Like the Greys, the Garlotonax have smooth, greyish colored skin, though are more heavily built in muscle tone, making them much more primitive then the Greys. They have a body build similar to a gorilla, and rather than two arms, they have four arms each ended in a hand with two fingers and a thumb. The head also shows similar features to the Greys, mainly being the black, almond shaped eyes, but once again the species has four eyes instead of two, giving it a heightened perception of depth in its field of vision, and the mouth is fill of sharp teeth.

The abilities of this creature is almost in tandem with that of the Greys, they have use of telekinesis, telepathy, and even mind control, though their brains are not as highly developed as the Greys so most of the Garlotonax species rely on primitive melee attacks. Very few of these species even are able to use telekinesis, let alone all the abilities listed above, and as such have developed a bit of a hierarchy within their group consisting of bioluminescent color coding in their skin. Blue Garlotonax's are the lowest rank and are the grunts of the species, with only their immense strength to fall back on, Green Garlotonax's are a bit higher up, and have use of telekinesis, though will only use this in case of being overwhelmed. Red Garlotonax's have use of both telekinesis and telepathy, and are the law givers of the species. It is through these creatures that mental speech is possible, showing an intelligence that, although not on par with the Greys, is a lot more immense than a human. Finally the Purple Garlotonax is the Queen of sorts, immensely strong, and able to use not only telekinesis and telepathy, but also able to take control of other creatures minds. It is through her that all the other Garlotonax's thrive to protect and provide for her. The Queen is also known to be just as smart, if not slightly more so, then the Greys themselves, but is also only smart through telepathy, mentally she's no different than a normal Garlotonax.

**Durig: Planet of Origin: Feromax.**

This is a creature that lives primarily in a subterranean complex of tunnels, mainly due to being from a planet consisting mostly of iron. They have a body similar to a snake only it is covered in a hard exoskeleton of Iron Ferrite, something that is actually a disadvantage, as this makes the creature highly conductive to electricity. They often range in size from 18 inches to 50 feet in length, and have a digging capacity of about 42 miles per hour often causing the ground to shake as if during an earthquake.

* * *

Well there you have it, and once again it's short, but that's because I've been sick, not like with a cold sick I mean throwing up sick…haven't been throwing up much but my belly muscles hurt from the heaving. So yeah I'll be vegging out for the most part. Not that I'll be totally inactive, just won't be typing stuff out. Thanks for understanding and I hope to get some words toward my good health soon.

And for the question:

"Can you feel it Mr. Krabs?"


End file.
